


Tension

by KaguraHale



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Kazekage - Freeform, Love, Ninja, Sabaku No Gaara - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Sunagakure - Freeform, naruto - Freeform, suna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaguraHale/pseuds/KaguraHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>♥ Every day he worked so hard and hardly rested at all--or not at all. The agitation and stress was clearly visible on his face but he never admitted to it. Always he would say he was fine or that he didn't mind the work, but it was clear that wasn't so. He didn't have time for his friends or siblings anymore and you wanted to help. All you had suggested was to take a break but he seemed to have different interpretations of the meaning. Instead, you find yourself plunged into a world of desire where Gaara builds you up to new heights. ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know Gaara might sound a little different in this story, but I was tired of reading fanfics where he was this shy, cowardly kind of character. In this, I've set things so that everyone's way older and Gaara's already gone through a relationship that didn't work out. His ex helped him find himself, though, and hes confident now in knowing what he wants and how not to hold back. So! I've turned the cliche, sad, shy, awkward Gaara into a strong male character that takes control of what he wants and expresses himself a little more.

                As soon as you walked in, you felt the tension.

 

                The Kazekage and some other ninja were talking, and you guessed it was a heated discussion at the nervous look in the ninjas' eyes and the Kazekage's relatively cold glare he was giving them. You knew how scary it could be to talk to Gaara, he was always so different, radiating power and defiance, and he was apathetic to pretty much everyone. The only friends that you knew he had were his siblings and Naruto, and lately had hadn't been able to see much of either. He was busy--all the time--and you felt bad for him. Just a little…

                As Gaara's secretary, you were to manage his schedule and help with any overwhelming paperwork that needed to get done. Right now though, you were bringing him some tea with the determination to ask him to take a break. He was running himself ragged and you didn't want him to push himself too hard. That was your plan anyway, until you knocked and walked in on what was now unfolding before you.

                "Enough, I don't need to hear any more." Gaara stated emotionlessly.

                "But Kazekage-sama! Please…" the ninja pleaded.

                "I said enough!" Gaara didn't even flinch, his tone was cold and unwavering. "My answer is no."

                One of the ninja went to open his mouth but at one more look to Gaara, their eyes meeting for only the briefest second before he had to pull his gaze away, uneasy now, he closed it and turned around and exited the room, shoving past you and almost making you drop the tea.

                You looked back at Gaara after seeing the men leave and saw the forlorn expression that crossed his features for just a fleeting second before he looked at you and it was gone, his usual expression present. A blank, uncaring demeanor that he always held. It made you wonder what secrets he held under that mask of his, what feelings he really felt.

                You walked briskly over to his desk to set the tea cup down before looking Gaara in the eyes and then bowing, showing proper respect. He seemed to scoff at it and you didn't know why.

                "If it's alright for me to say, Kazekage-sama, I really think you should take a break." You said, mustering all the confidence that you could.

                He looked callously out the window behind him. "I'm fine."

                You sighed and looked down at the tea cup on the desk, a beautiful rose colored liquid reflecting the fading sunlight of the day. "You've been working so hard, and you haven't taken a break since you became the Kazekage." He turned back to look at you, his eyes questioning you. "I know your strong and you're trying so hard to do things right, but even you need some time to yourself." You looked back up and your eyes met his.

                Gaara didn't say anything, instead, he seemed to be examining you, considering all you said, and for some odd reason, his gaze made you feel slightly uncomfortable and nervous, a light blush rushing to the apples of your cheeks. He was now leaning to one side in his chair, his elbow propped up on the arm as he ran a finger over his chin in thought. You really wished he would say something so that you wouldn't feel like the center of attention anymore.

                "Thank you for the tea." He finally said, picking up the cup and taking a sip. You were so utterly confused that all you could do was stand there in a bit of a shock. Gaara seemed to notice this and he set the cup back down, "Is there something else?"

                "U-uhm…" You shook off the confused feeling you had "N-no. That's all." And he nodded before taking another sip of his tea. You took this as a sign of being dismissed and turned around and started walking away. But, just as you went to reach out for the handle of the door, he stopped you.

                "Where are you going?"

                You turned around, "I was just leaving--"

                "I didn't dismiss you." He cut off, staring at you blankly over the rim of his cup. This startled you and made you feel slightly embarrassed. You felt like you had upset him and that you shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. And that's when your mind when ragged and you started to panic a little on the inside about whether you might lose your job. Your eyes widened somewhat at this as you twiddled your thumbs.

                You needed this job.

                "I sorry…" You stumbled over an awkward apology, not really knowing what to say, but he just watched you, seemingly amused. Was this funny to him? You doubted it. Never had you seen Gaara show any real emotion before besides agitation towards his job and how busy it kept him. Though he continued to tell you that it didn't bother him and he didn't mind all the work.

                "Come here." He said after an awkward silence. Or at least, it was awkward for you.

                You sauntered back over to his desk and then waited for further instruction; all the while you were twiddling your thumbs. You felt your cheeks getting hotter under his gaze and a strange feeling was starting to build inside of you.

                "Look at me." He said and you obeyed and did so. His green eyes met yours and you saw something strange in them; emotion? He was looking at you with such a lustful gaze burning in his eyes that you were sure you were imagining it. Imagined or no, it made desire bloom in your stomach, a foreign feeling you hadn't felt in a long time. Did he want you?

                Gaara cut your thoughts short as he stood from his chair and strode around the desk to stand in front of you. You wished he would stop looking at you like that. The look on his face was so hot you were pretty sure you were going to start to melt. It made your heart flutter and your knees shaky and you could feel your breasts swell as you felt your need for him grow and pool in a dark, untouched place. It had been a long time since you had been with a man…

                You mentally shook your head. _What am I thinking?!_ This was Gaara, the Kazekage, and you were starting to daydream about having sex with him… This was probably all in your head, he didn't want you like that. Did he?

                You knew he had had a girlfriend before--just one--and you always wondered why it never worked out. Gaara, especially, had been broken up about it when they split for the next few months and he always had an expression that looked so lonely whenever he saw her in the village. But lately, you hadn't seen those sullen expressions or those periodic sighs he let out sometimes while he worked. Maybe he had finally gotten over her? His first love…

                It made you angry that she hadn't treated him better.

                Gaara tentatively reached out a hand, placing a finger under your chin, and brought your face up to look at him. Your heart was quivering, beating so fast you were sure he could hear it. And then he leaned in, just inches from your ear, and whispered something that made your heart stop.

                "Can I have you?"

                The world seemed to stop and you were certain that you were falling but instead, you felt a strong arm wrap around your waist and hold you steady. And this time, when you looked in Gaara's eyes, you saw a lost boy, a boy asking permission for something he wanted and hoping that he got it. It made your heart ache.

                All you could muster was to breathe out a small "Yes." and then you saw his eyes light up like a kid in a candy store or on Christmas, unwrapping a present to find out he got exactly what he wanted. It made you feel special. It made you feel wanted.

                But all that love was replaced a second later by the tingling feeling you felt between your legs when you realized you were really doing this. And you wanted to do this. More than anything.

                Your breathing started to hitch and come in short breathes and you felt your breasts rubbing against the fabric of your bra, needing release. And then, Gaara leaned down and kiss you. His lips were soft and when he ran his tongue over your bottom lip, you opened your mouth for him, giving him access. Your jaws moved in synch with each other and you couldn't help but moan into the kiss as he explored and memorized all of you.

                His hands were at your waist now, rubbing them, slowly pushing the fabric of your shirt up. His fingers sent your skin singing as he traced your stomach and then started to move upwards, now just below where your bra was.

                Gaara then broke the kiss and walked behind you, leaving you dazed. You heard a faint _'click’_ and turned around in time to see him lock the door before coming back to where you were standing. He smiled, it was the first smile you had ever seen on his face, and then he kissed you again. This time it was more passionate. There was a fire to it and it made the desire in you grow more and more. You tangled your fingers in his hair and deepened the kiss as he pushed you back onto his desk and shoved everything on it onto the floor. Somewhere in the back of your mind you knew that all those files were going to be a pain to organize again but right now your didn't care.

                You were sitting on his desk and he stood between your legs as he wrapped them around his waist, pulling you both closer. He was kissing you fervently, memorizing your mouth before he pulled away to trail kisses down your jaw line and to your neck. He found your soft spot easily and bit down on it causing a moan to escape your lips. As he did this, he began pushing your skirt up until it bunched around your hips and he had more access to you. You were already soaking through your panties and as he ran a finger over you, he could feel that too.

                Gaara moaned against your neck, "God, you're so ready for me…" He breathed. You had never seen him like this before, being so passionate, taking such control. He was doing everything right. That's when you realized he probably had done this before with his ex and the thought made your mood turn sour. You didn't want to think about that. You didn't care if they had sex. He wasn't with her now.

                And you had a determination to be better than her. You wanted this to be better than anything he had had before. And so you built up your courage to reach a hand down and rub at the bulge you could clearly feel through Gaara's robes. He moaned and that only made you braver as you started to take his clothes off, wanting to feel his skin against yours.

                He got your hints and pulled away to take his robe off, leaving him in a pair of boxers that hung off his hips in the sexiest way. He then moved back to you and started to hike your shirt up, pulling it over your head and discarding it somewhere on the ground. He eyes your breasts with an animalistic desire and you could already feel your nipples getting hard and rubbing against your bra. It was driving you crazy and you wanted it off.

                He did too.

                As he resumed your kiss, he reached a hand around and unclasped the back of your bra and you gasped at the sudden freedom you felt. It too was thrown to the ground and Gaara cupped your breasts greedily as he rubbed a thumb over one nipple and sucked on the other. You moaned and cried out in pleasure but he didn't stop until you were just barely at the edge, nearing the peak.

                Then he stopped.

                You pouted and called him mean as your orgasm died back down before you could feel it. He just smiled playfully at you as he slowly pulled your panties off and dropped them to the ground. He left your skirt though as he pushed his boxers to the floor and you saw his erection spring free. He was just as ready as you were and you couldn't help but stare.

                He then wrapped your legs back around his waist and aligned himself to you, just teasing for the moment. He rubbed you with himself up and down you clit and prodded you with just his head, denying your pleas. But, just when you couldn't take anymore, he slid inside you slowly so that you could feel yourself taking every inch of him in.

                You moaned and tightened your legs around him, making him go deeper and gripped at the edges of the desk behind you. Gaara then took your hips in his hands and started thrusting into you, going slowly and gradually building up speed. It felt so good and you cried out in pleasure, unable to keep quiet and not caring if anyone heard.

                He was pounding into you now, hitting your G-spot with every thrust and building you up higher and higher. He moaned with you as you both were getting so close. You could feel him swelling up inside you and your walls tightened around him as you came hard and felt him come with you. You both fell over the edge of ecstasy and floated back down into reality.

                You opened your eyes to find Gaara laying against your chest as you lied on top of the desk. Then he started to pull out and you moaned at the feeling until it was gone. You felt yourself dripping with him and wondered meekly when the last time was that he had been with someone.

                He helped you sit up and then handed you your clothes with a knowing grin. "I've never felt like that before." He said modestly as he began getting dressed too.

                "Is that bad?" You asked as you slipped your panties back on.

                "No," he stood up after leaning down to pick his things up and kissed you "It's the best I've ever felt." And a surge of happiness washed over you as you put your bra and shirt back on and adjusted it all so you looked normal and not like you just had sex with Gaara on his desk.

                He unlocked the door as you fixed your hair, then you turned around to see the tea cup had spilled over but it was empty. And of course, there were papers scattered all over the floor.

                "I guess we should clean up." Gaara said as he was at your side again.

                You just smiled and bit your lip as you went over what just happened in your head.


End file.
